Heroi (FERP)/Supports
Heroi and Angel C Support *'Angel': (Turns to see Heroi and smiles) Hey Heroi. *'Heroi': Oh, uh… hey, Angel! Nice job fighting today! You were pretty great! *'Angel': You're were pretty great yourself. You really held your own out there *'Heroi': Thanks! Of course, I think I’d be better if I could fly on a pegasus, right? *'Angel': Considering Marcy helps me in battle, it's a possibility. *'Heroi': …Marcy? Who’s that? *'Angel': (laughs) That's my Pegasus's name. *'Heroi': (blinks) Your pegasus? Why would you name a pegasus? *'Angel': She's my closest companion; she deserved a name. *'Heroi': If you say so. *'Angel': Yea, she has helped me through so much...you did say you wanted to ride one, right? *'Heroi': Ride one? Would I ever! That sounds like a load of fun! *'Angel': (Smirks) How about you take a ride with me on Marcy? *'Heroi': Sure! Where is… Marcy by the way? *'Angel': (Points over to the Pegasus) Right over there. *'Heroi': Cool! (walks over to the Pegasus) Hey there, nice to meet ya-Whoa! (he stumbles back) Your pegasus just tried to kick me in the head! *'Angel': (Hides a giggle) I should have warned you that she doesn't like too many newcomers (approaches Marcy and Heroi and rubs Marcy's back) Easy girl, he's a nice guy. *'Heroi': Yeah, I’m an extremely nice guy I swear. (gulps) *'Angel': (watches Marcy ease up) Sorry about that, Heroi. She should be good to go now. *'Heroi': (hesitates) How about I come some other time? Need… to calm my nerves. (muttering to himself) After nearly getting killed. *'Angel': (frowns) It might help if you actually rode...being in the air nearly calms me every time *'Heroi': The air? I’m pretty sure that would freak me out even more, to be perfectly honest. *'Angel': (mutters) I just wanted to help. *'Heroi': Listen. Once I man up about actually being 100 feet in the air where accidentally slipping off could kill me, I’ll take you up on that ride offer. Is that okay? *'Angel': I wouldn't let you fall. However, whenever you 'man up' (laughs softly) I'll be happy to let you ride on my Pegasus. *'Heroi': Thanks! I’ll see you later, then! Bye! *'Angel': (waves) Bye! B Support *'Angel': (talking to herself bitterly next to Heroi) What was so special about Chisa anyway? *'Heroi': (frowning and turning to her) Angel? Did you say something? *'Angel': (snaps her head to Heroi) I did...to myself. You're not gonna like the subject. *'Heroi': I haven’t liked a lot that’s happened recently, so I can deal, don’t worry. *'Angel': Ya sure about that? Even if it regards the maid you've taken a fancy to? *'Heroi': You mean Chisa? (swallows) Yeah I can take your opinion don’t worry. *'Angel': (Shrugs) My opinion is simple, I don't like her . I should probably say 'didn't like her' given the events. *'Heroi': Fair enough. I can understand why. She did poison us after all. *'Angel': She was too sweet. Like she wanted so hard to be believable, just to stab you in the back. Which she did try to stab me *'Heroi': Hm… Well… is there anything wrong with being nice? *'Angel': (Looks at Heroi) There's something wrong with being too nice. I can't trust that. How can you like her? *'Heroi': (flinches) Um… I guess she… just reminded me of someone. *'Angel': (notices the flinch) Damn it (sighs) I shouldn't sound so hard on you; I'm sorry. It's just that... *'Heroi': No, no it’s fine! No need to apologize! (frowns) Just what? *'Angel': (Shakes her head and frowns) Chisa's actions were similar to...nothing, never mind. *'Heroi': (sighs) Listen, since we’re friends now lets be transparent. Chisa just reminded me of my mother. (smiles) …You? *'Angel': (bites her lip) The way Chisa tried to trap us...is the same way I lost my sister. *'Heroi': Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. *'Angel': (tears up) We were traveling... And...and we stopped at a town. They were so nice . By the time...we realized what was going on it was too late... *'Heroi': (places a hand on her shoulder) I’m sorry for pressing this. You don’t have to say anything more if you don’t want to. *'Angel': (Shakes her head) Its my fault...I let those memories resurface. (Wipes her eyes and gives a pained smile) I'm glad its you here *'Heroi': Don’t worry. I…I can relate to losing family. If you ever want to talk about it ever with me again, just ask. *'Angel': (hugs Heroi and sniffs) Thank you...I'm sorry for making this about me. I'm sure your mom is an amazing woman. *'Heroi': (blinks in surprise) It’s fine. Sometimes talking is good. And yeah… she was. *'Angel': (steps back) Is she...who you lost? *'Heroi': (grins) Don’t worry about it. It was a long time ago. *'Angel': If you say so Heroi... A Support *'Angel': (Folds her arms after approaching Heroi) I hope you didn't think you were getting away that easily. *'Heroi': Urk! Oh, hey Angel... What's going on? *'Angel': Will you tell me about your mom? *'Heroi': Oh... what about her? She was nice. *'Angel': I know that's not the whole story.... *'Heroi': Ah. Well, she's dead. Both her and my dad. (Grins) Does that answer your question? *'Angel': (blinks) Heroi.... (shakes her head) How do you smile saying that? *'Heroi': (sighs) Because if I feel sad, then I'll get angry. Then after that I'm afraid... *'Angel': (grabs his hand) You wouldn't feel that way alone...(looks down) I get sad, angry, and afraid often. *'Heroi': (pulls his hand away) Its not the same. I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid of wanting revenge for my parents. *'Angel': (bites her lip) You'd be surprised. I want revenge... so bad *'Heroi': Your sister? Truth be told, I don't think that means revenge is the answer. *'Angel': I feel weak. I was a coward for running away when I did. Which is why leaving when Peridot died rocked me a bit. I lost my last relative because of a hostile town...and I have to repay her back. Lydia...she couldn't die for nothing. *'Heroi': And how will you repay her? *'Angel': Killing the bastards who's actions were similar to those who killed me sister...I should have stayed...and she might not have died. *'Heroi': You're lucky you can say that. If I said that... well it'd be treason. *'Angel': Why? *'Heroi': Because the people who killed my parents... were the neighbors I grew up with. *'Angel': Oh my god...(Steps closer) Heroi... I-I see why revenge would be futile. I could take care of it for you. *'Heroi': Take care of it? *'Angel': I don't like the fact that you're hurting and can do nothing about it without serious consequences... I could do whatever you ask and have no trouble. *'Heroi': Angel these people are my friends . Killing them would only make me feel worse and go against my family's code of honor. (sighs) My parents died in a riot in the capital of Drama. They were both guards for the castle... and they died protecting it. *'Angel': Damn it I... I just don't want you to feel this pain I feel (steps back) I don't even know my parents. Lydia took care of me. *'Heroi': Would Lydia want you to kill people in her name? *'Angel': ...N-No. But it hurts ;besides my Pegasus I don't really have anyone. *'Heroi': That's wrong and you know it. You have me. You have Awesome. And you have the rest of us in the group. *'Angel': (sighs) Some of the others hardly even talk to me. You, Awesome, Chase, Green and dare I say it Anna have been around me. My sister would be happy I when left our home. Isolation has always been my strong suit. *'Heroi': Not anymore. (Winks) *'Angel': Oh? (grins) what would it be now? *'Heroi': At this point? I would say trying to make the world a better place. (smile falters) Just like my dream... *'Angel': Your dream? *'Heroi': It's my goal in life. To make everyone in the world smile. (winks and grins) Why do you think I tell so many jokes? *'Angel': (smirks) Well you're doing a good job with your dream so far. I like your jokes. *'Heroi': Ha, thanks! I like your... uh... kindness! *'Angel': Kindness? Heh, I'll take it. *'Heroi': And your fighting ability! And Marcy! And... Sorry, complimenting people isn't my strong suit. *'Angel': It's okay. It's the most anyone has said to me, honestly. *'Heroi': Ah! You're welcome, then. (Stretches) I've never actually opened up to anyone else about this. Thank you. *'Angel': Neither have I...(kisses his cheek and blushes) Thank you as well. S Support *'Heroi': (sulking in a corner) *'Angel': Heroi, can we talk about this? *'Heroi': (sighs) Talk about what? About how I screwed everything up? *'Angel': You did not screw everything up. *'Heroi': I nearly got the prince killed and apparently even Chase, somehow! I did screw up everything. (picks up his katana and throws it to the side) I don’t deserve it. *'Angel': (picks up the katana and brings it back to Heroi) You do deserve it. This is not your fault! You weren't the only one to strike the guy. You weren't even the first one to do it! Damn it, I screwed up for letting you do it! *'Heroi': (looks taken aback) What? N-No, It’s not your fault at all. Why would you even say that? *'Angel': I told you guys to go on ahead and kill him. I could have stopped you. Not to mention I let you run up there alone at first! *'Heroi': What? Y-You’re… Listen it’s not your fault! It’s not like you were the one who actually attacked the guy, right? *'Angel': But I initiated it! I said something wrong. (Shakes her head and groans) Stop trying to take the blame when I'm trying to make you feel better! *'Heroi': Stop trying to take the blame and trying to make me feel better, then! *'Angel': No because you're my friend and I care for you damn it! (Sighs) I just...I don't like to see you so down. You're our team jokester, always happy with a smile and a joke...I can't let that be taken away. *'Heroi': That doesn’t mean you have to blame yourself for my sake! *'Angel': It does when it has truth in it! I did play a part in those events. I could have did something different and I didn't. *'Heroi': In that case, everyone played a part in it! It wasn’t just one person’s fault for what happened. It was just an accident…! (blinks) Oh. *'Angel': (Grins and grips his shoulders to shake him) You finally understand what I was trying to tell you? *'Heroi': (grumbles) Yeah… I guess. *'Angel': No grumbling, no guilt. *'Heroi': (sighs) Fine… (grins) You’re right. *'Angel': (smirks) Of course I'm right jokester. I'd do anything to see that smile again, even reverse psychology. (Blushes) Erm...yeah, haha. *'Heroi': (blushes) Ah… Thanks for that… Nice of you to say… (looks a bit awkward) *'Angel': (Cursed under her breath) Well...I just made that awkward...Um...shit...well...tell me a joke. *'Heroi': Er… uh… I can’t think of any!… Your smile is really nice too! (pauses and curses) That’s not a joke… *'Angel': My smile? (raises an eyebrow) I hope that's not a joke, though you did compliment me earlier... *'Heroi': It wasn’t! Your smile is honestly really nice! *'Angel': Awwwww (smiles) I like your smile too...shit, gonna make it awkward again. *'Heroi': I think we already moved past that phase. But thanks! *'Angel': What phase would this be then? *'Heroi': No idea, to be perfectly honest. What phase do you think this would be? *'Angel': Well we're not in the silent phase so that's good. (taps chin) I'd say this is the Angeltellsyouthatshelikesyoualotphase. *'Heroi': (squints) The… what? *'Angel': (takes a deep breath) It's the...Angel tells you that...she likes you a lot phase. (Bites her lip and looks away) *'Heroi': Oh. (grins) Well, onto the next phase. The one where Heroi says he likes you a lot too phase. *'Angel': (turns back to face him) Really? You like me? *'Heroi': (looks suddenly nervous) Uh… yeah. *'Angel': Um...so what would the phase after that be? *'Heroi':… I honestly have no idea. *'Angel': Well....when two people like each other they normally.... *'Heroi': Do... *'Angel': I don't know how 'do' fits into the statement, but I was gonna say have a relationship. What are you wanting to 'do'? (raises eyebrow) *'Heroi': Oh, um… Let’s just forget that, shall we. (laughs nervously) So a relationship? Never been in one before, truth be told. (cringes) I mean… darn. *'Angel': I'll forget about it...for now. (grabs his hand) That's nothing to be ashamed of. Truth be told um...neither have I, nothing official. But I've never had a problem just going with the flow. *'Heroi': Going with the flow? I can do that, don’t worry. *'Angel': (smiles) Haha, good. Let's just go with the flow. *'Heroi': Yes. Let’s. Heroi and Awesome C Support *'Heroi': Hey, Awesome! Nice job out there today! *'Awesome': Thanks dude, that's for helping me out. *'Heroi': Welcome, welcome! Your magic is pretty intense, though. I’m sure you didn’t really need my help to take care of that enemy! *'Awesome': It was pretty fun burning that beast but I appreciated your help. *'Heroi': We should come up with a few combos, y’know! With your fire and my katana we’d be pretty much unstoppable. Don’t you think so? *'Awesome': Yeah I do! I'll take you up on that offer. *'Heroi': Cool! Let’s practice sometime later then, alright? *'Awesome': Alright I'll see you then. *'Heroi': Yeah see ya! Just don’t burn yourself out before then! *'Awesome': I'll try not to. B Support *'Awesome': Hey Heroi, that was some great teamwork we did out there! *'Heroi': Yeah, man! Hey wanna try out those combos now? *'Awesome': Sure, let's do it! *'Heroi': Cool! Let’s practice on that dummy over there, huh? *five minutes later *'Heroi': Ok, you can start. *'Awesome': Alright see what you can do with this. (He blasts a big fire blast at the dummy) *'Heroi': Waugh! (takes a step back) Man, that nearly burned me alive… Your fire is no joke, dude! *'Awesome': Hey maybe next time you'll learn to take the heat am I right? *'Heroi': Sure thing! Though maybe figuring out our combo first is a good idea. Maybe you should dial it back a bit? *'Awesome': Alright, I'll maybe a large one wasn't a good idea. Alright here goes. (He blasts a shorter fire blast at the dummy) *'Heroi': Nice! (cuts up the dummy as caught on fire) I think that’s pretty good, what do you think? *'Awesome': I think it was good too. Nice work. *'Heroi': Hmm… We could make it better though. Hey… Why don’t aiming at my katana as you use your spell. Then I’ll have a fire katana! *'Awesome': That's just crazy enough to work. (Aims at Heroi's katana and blasts another fire blast) *'Heroi': Nice-Ah! (tosses sword out of his hand) I nearly burned myself! *'Awesome': (Chuckles) Hey it could be worse. You could've been that squirrel. *'Heroi': True… But I think we should work on it a bit more. Maybe we should do this another time, huh? *'Awesome': (Nods) Yeah we should. *'Heroi': Cool! See ya! *'Awesome': (Nods and leaves) A Support *'Awesome': *Looks at the picture he drew and sighs heavily. He looks at a tree and uses a fire spell in anger* *'Heroi': Whoa! Awesome! What's going on? *'Awesome': *Turns to Heroi* Oh hey Heroi...... *'Heroi': Is something wrong, man? You seem kinda... upset? Angry? Annoyed? *'Awesome': Oh I'm not angry. *Grits his teeth* Why would you assume that? *'Heroi': *Looks behind Awesome* Uh.... you destroyed a tree. *'Awesome': *Looks back at the tree and sighs* So I did. *'Heroi': And? What's wrong, buddy? *'Awesome': What's wrong is me! *'Heroi': What do you mean? *'Awesome': I'm useless! I didn't want to say it but I'm useless! *'Heroi': You're not useless. Where is this coming from? *'Awesome': I just for the wake up call, When we saved the king he addressed everyone by nicknames......well not me. He treated me like I'm a nobody! I'm just the rest to him! *Clutches fist* And you know what?! Maybe he's right! *'Heroi': I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it! The king was probably just exhausted after being attacked by those monster bears. I doubt he just forgot about you. *'Awesome': It's not just the king dude, it's everything. The girl I loved is dead because I couldn't do anything to stop her from going with her stupid sister! And then my brother, Fantastic! I couldn't save him either! You know what happened?! The last time I saw him before he died we had an argument and he told me that I shouldn't have fallen so deeply for her! You know what else?! He said I'd probably be too useless to save him! The next day I find out he died! My sister was devastated! She went to travel around! My family was split apart! And you know why?! Because useless Awesome couldn't do anything! *'Heroi': That's all in the past Awesome. You can't change it anymore. And you're not useless. I'm sure anyone in our group, especially Angel and I, would agree on that. *'Awesome': *Sits down on a rock and looks down* I just sit and think about what could have been man. *He takes the picture and looks at it* I just.....really miss my sister..... *'Heroi': *Nods* I understand. I...I really miss my family too. But that doesn't mean I'm useless and it sure doesn't mean you're useless. *'Awesome': *Sighs and gets up* Thanks man......that means a lot. *'Heroi': No problem. Now... how about we get back to our epic combos? *'Awesome': *Gives a small smile* Okay. *'Heroi': Now let's start but figuring out how to light my entire body so I can turn into a Fireman! Heroi and Chase C Support *'Heroi': Hey Chase! Thanks for healing me so many times! I really needed them! *'Chase': That is what I'm here for. You don't need more healing do you? *'Heroi': Surprisingly enough, no. Actually I kinda wanted to run some things by you. You mind? *'Chase': What kind of things? I'm rather poor with tactics, as I've been told. *'Heroi': Nah, nothing like that. I actually wanted to run some jokes I’ve been thinking up by you. *'Chase': I'm not really one for jokes...but I also have no means of keeping you from telling them. Have at it. *'Heroi': Thanks! So… Why did the banana go to the Cleric? *'Chase': He wasn't peeling well? *'Heroi': He wasn’t-! Aw. You’ve already heard of it? *'Chase': No, that was a complete guess. Heh, it's kind of clever though. Got anymore? *'Heroi': Huh, really? My material must pretty decent then. How about... What do you call a Fighter who was just pick pocketed? *'Chase': Dead? *'Heroi': Nope! A bit lighter! *'Chase': Oh...it started off so good...and now it's bad. *'Heroi': Oh. Well… one out of two ain’t bad, right? *'Chase': 1 out of 2 on the battlefield means half of us are dead so I guess only half your jokes are terrible? *'Heroi': But then that means half of my jokes are good! *'Chase': I suppose I can't argue with that. You're 50% hilarious. *'Heroi': Thanks! Don’t worry, I’ll get to 100% eventually! *'Chase': Good luck. B Support *'Heroi': Heeeeeey, Chase! *'Chase': Hello Heroi. What a pleasant surprise. *'Heroi': A… peasant surprise? Come on, Chase, I’m not a farmer! Haha!! …Get it? *'Chase': Yes, I understood the joke. Removing the l makes the word peasant, which you are not. Debatably. *'Heroi': Great! That means my material is improving, right? *'Chase': I'd say you'll still at the 50/50 ratio, but I admire your perseverance. *'Heroi': Of course. I love preserving my jokes for generations to come. I’m pretty sure they would agree too! *'Chase': That one wasn't even a joke... *'Heroi': I wasn’t joking. My jokes are going to be just that good once I figure them out. Anyway, I’m going to test my actual material. You ready? *'Chase': Not really, but go ahead. *'Heroi': Alright! So, did you hear about that sensitive thief in the town over? *'Chase': I prefer not to consort with ruffians and the like, so no. *'Heroi': Well, he takes things personally. *'Chase': Heh. Hehe. *'Heroi': Nice! Got you to laugh! *'Chase': So you did. I guess your ratio has gone up. I'll be generous and say you're now 52% hilarious. *'Heroi': Only 2%!? *'Chase': Everyone has to start somewhere. Unless you'd rather I only give you 1%. *'Heroi': No, no! 2% is good! Great even!! *'Chase': Hehe, I'm glad you agree. A Support *'Heroi': Time for trial 3 Chase! *'Chase': Trial? Oh, you mean you're telling another one of your jokes. Alright then. Let's hear it. *'Heroi': Alright! What do you call a healer who's hurt? *'Chase': Useless? *'Heroi': Nope! Himself! *'Chase': ... *'Heroi': Not good? *'Chase': ...heh...hehehehe-AHAHAHA! *'Heroi': Huh? *'Chase': AHAHAHA! I get it! You call a healer himself because he's a healer and he needs healing because he's hurt! *'Heroi': Y-yeah! Pretty clever, huh? *'Chase': That's amazing! Way better than your other material! *'Heroi': Really? *'Chase': Really. I haven't laughed that hard in...ever, I guess. *'Heroi': Whoa... That joke... must've been my best one yet! If it made you laugh that is!! *'Chase': I think you've achieved 100% hilariousness. *'Heroi': That means a lot coming from you. *'Chase': Oh don't be silly. I'm sure everyone finds your jokes funny. *'Heroi': Well... (looks uncomfortable) I'm sure everyone does... but you're the first one to ever compliment me! *'Chase': Oh...well...you're welcome then. That's a shame, you deserve more credit. I wouldn't mind if you told jokes more often. *'Heroi': Really? How about I tell one ever day? Or better yet, every hour?? *'Chase': Er..maybe not that often. The best things come in moderation, no? *'Heroi': (shrugs) If you say so. *'Chase': But yes, I look forward to your next joke. *'Heroi': And I look forward to your next review! Heroi and Shed C Support *'Shed': Yo, my man Heroi. How in the hell are ya? *'Heroi': I'm fine. How about you? *'Shed': Well my fucking hand is gone, but otherwise pretty great! *'Heroi': (winces) Ah yeah forgot about that. How're you doing without it by the way? *'Shed': Pretty ok, but I always have to stop myself from impaling myself by accident when I get itchy. *'Heroi': Haha, yeah that does sound like a lot of trouble. Still it must suck not having a hand. *'Shed': Yeah, but at least it looks cool. Plus it gives me like another last ditch weapon. *'Heroi': Really? Huh. Maybe I should get a hook then. *'Shed': Well it's the best option there is when someone cuts of your hand, buuuut I do miss having two thumbs. *'Heroi': Still imagine what kind of situations you could get out of by having two weapons. You'd be practically invincible... in close quarters combat. *'Shed': It's also easier to deflect a weapon now that I don't have to worry about it digging into my hand. *'Heroi': Exactly! You're practically dual-wielding! *'Shed': A fair point. Man, having a hook rocks. You two handed normies should git gud, smh. *'Heroi': Uhh... if you say so. Heroi and Aquila C Support *'Heroi': Aquila! Hey! What's going on? *'Aquila': Erm (looks around) not much. Did you need something, Dad? *'Heroi': I don't need anything. I just figured I should talk to my daughter. I didn't get a chance to know you like my future self, so I thought maybe we should do some things together to bond! *'Aquila': Oh! Okay then. What did you have in mind? *'Heroi': Uh... Do you have anything you like to do? *'Aquila': Uhhh...I like to fly? *'Heroi': (winces) Anything else? Like cleaning weapons, cooking, training... *'Aquila': Heh...I usually just fly...but we can totally do different things to bond! *'Heroi': Hmmm... How about we bond through training? I could teach you several techniques for fighting. Things that your brother don't know. *'Aquila': Alright...we do have the same kind of weapon don't we? *'Heroi': (nods) But that doesn't matter. Trust me, your father knows what he's doing. *'Aquila': You sure? (Shakes her head) Never mind that...I trust you. *'Heroi': Thank you. I'm excited to train you! How about we meet back here later on and I can start teaching? *'Aquila': (nods) That sounds fine, Dad. I'll bring my A-game. *'Heroi': And I will be too! I'm excited for this opportunity, Aquila. *'Aquila': As am I, Dad. It's...interesting to do something with you for a change. *'Heroi': (grins) I'm glad you are! I was worried you might be against the idea. *'Aquila': Heh, right...well I'm not! *'Heroi': That's good. Heroi and Ash C Support *'Ash': (jumps a fence while carrying a small bag of money) Alright, tonight was awesome! Those girls were pretty nice too, if I do say so myself-! *'Heroi': (appears on the scene) Ash? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night! *'Ash': D-dad! *'Heroi': (frowns) What's wrong... Wait. (Notices the fence and the bag) Were you sneaking out of the city? *'Ash': Um... Yeah... *'Heroi': Why? It's dangerous to travel between towns by yourself. *'Ash': I know that, but it's impossible to spread my name here! I've got to market myself somehow don't I? *'Heroi': Save it. I get it. *'Ash': Y-you do? *'Heroi': Yes. (Folds his arms and closes his eyes) From now on you are forbidden from leaving your family's or the DTF's side. *'Ash': D-dad! You've got to be kidding me! *'Heroi': Strangely enough, I'm not. *'Ash': Y-you can't do this! *'Heroi': Actually I can. As a senior officer and a father, I can order my own son to follow my orders. You would know this if you ever were in an army before. *'Ash': (muttering) Maybe I was. *'Heroi': What was that? *'Ash': Nothing! Just... ARGHH!!! (Storms off) *'Heroi': (sighs) I think I was too hard... B Support *'Heroi': Ash are you there? *'Ash': *frown* Yeah what's up Dad? *'Heroi': I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was probably a bit too harsh. *'Ash': It's fine, Dad. You were probably just stressed. *'Heroi': *laugh* That I was! *'Ash': ... *'Heroi': ... *'Ash': So are you going to lift my ban on where I can go? *'Heroi': Huh? No. *'Ash': Huh?! Why not?! *'Heroi': As I said the other day it's too dangerous. We're in enemy territory at the moment. I can't have you go running off at any time. You could get hurt or worse. *'Ash': I can be sneaky! Dad, come on I have some shows to get to! *'Heroi': hesitating That's another thing. Maybe you should stop it with the magic. We're in the middle of a war and-! *'Ash': I can't believe it. *'Heroi': Believe what? *'Ash': *scowl* I think I'm going to preform a mutiny. Or whatever it's called. I'll do whatever I want and you can't stop me! Leaves *'Heroi': *blink* Aw, man did I fuck up again?! I'm really not good at this parenting stuff... A Support *'Heroi': Ash, can I talk to you? *'Ash': ... *'Heroi': Listen, I know I'm not the best parent ever. I know I was somewhat harsh yesterday. But I'm telling you this for your own good- *'Ash': I'm not mad about that. *'Heroi': Wha-? What did I do wrong then? *'Ash': (scowls) Figure it out. *'Heroi': Is it... because I asked you to stop with the magic? *'Ash': It's not only that!! It's just... you're not the father I used to know. *'Heroi': Meaning...? *'Ash': (sighs) All my life, you were always considered one of the best warriors in the entire country, even with the endless war. But during those times, you always told me to keep my head up and always try to make others smile. Because if I do then, the mood will always improve as smiles are contagious. And when you died... those were the words that kept me moving. *'Heroi': I'm s-sorry Ash... *'Ash': (shakes his head) You were the one who inspired me to become a magician. You were my idol. And to hear you push aside our-my father's and my own dream, it stung. A lot. *'Heroi': (lets a deep sigh) Listen, Ash. I'm sure my future self told you how I lost my parents when I was young. Right? *'Ash': Yeah...? *'Heroi': I'm sorry for saying all that. Hearing when my future self said to you, I feel as though he was actually me, despite what you might think. *'Ash': ... *'Heroi': I was afraid of messing up. I lost my father and even though you lost one, I didn't want to make us to lose one another. However, because of that fear I was clearly rather strict with you and very harsh. hesitates I know I'm not the father nor the family you grew up with and loved. But I still consider you my son now. *'Ash': Dad... I'm sorry. I've always had that thought in my head ever since I met you here that... *'Heroi': (grins) Don't worry. I understand. In any case, I'll rescind the ban to leave my side. *'Ash': You will? *'Heroi': Yeah. Just try to keep it near the rest of the DTF, okay? And if you're going out bring someone with you! *'Ash': Yeah... yeah! Got it, Dad!! *'Heroi': Hell, I'll even go with you if you ever want me. Not that I'd be any good... *'Ash': Don't worry about it Dad! You were excellent help during the future. Best sawed in half show ever!! *'Heroi': ...Huh? Category:FERP Category:Supports